


【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘27

by bianhuakaifou



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou
Summary: 醉酒的哈密瓜还没有可爱够！！





	【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘27

Can一面摇头一面嘟嘴，“不要嘛，Can就要亲亲，要亲亲！！”

他攀着Tin肩膀的手火速转移到他的脖颈上，感觉固定好了目标之后，再次覆上去。

或许是因为平时都有涂唇膏保养的习惯，Tin的嘴唇又软又绵。落在Can的嘴里，就像Q弹的水果糖，只是少了点甜味。不过不要紧，Can可以尝尝里面的味道。

说干就干。

喝醉的明明是Can，此刻的Tin却觉得自己无法思考，他僵硬着，纠结于克制和放纵之间。然而Can犹不满足，紧搂着他的脖子，仿佛要将他锁定在自己臂弯里。这样的姿势极大的方便了Can，让他得以全方位、多角度、深层次的探索那两瓣没有甜味的水果糖守护的神秘世界。

“好甜哦……”Can啧啧的嘟囔着，忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔Tin的嘴唇。

Tin的嘴唇有种甜蜜而带着一丝清冽的味道，分明带着薄荷的味道。这种清甜，Can已经想不起曾经在哪里尝到过，但无论是什么，都肯定比不上此刻他舌尖上的这种。

这样滋味实在太过美好，Can尝得越多，就索取得越多，他伸长舌头舔舐着Tin的上颚，与他的舌头嬉戏打闹。他们的嘴角泛着水光，Can觉得自己像个在沙漠里干渴了许久，终于找到了一口能够解渴的泉眼。于是他肆无忌惮的啜饮着，品尝着，仿佛离开这口泉，自己便要干涸而死。

而这口泉眼也相当配合，短暂的僵硬之后，他放任了情欲的猛兽冲出牢笼。于是解渴的泉眼，变成了汹涌的江河，瞬间将Can淹没。

天雷勾动地火。

Tin被Can无意识的举动搞得生不如死，好不容易按下去的情潮在此时被罪魁祸首勾得倾盆而出。他把内心所有的火热都化作了唇齿间的律动。相比前两次的温柔缱绻，此时的Tin简直化身为狼，极尽疯狂掠夺之能事。

他再也无法忍耐，扒下身上的衬衫随意一扔，抓着Can丰满挺翘的屁股一抬，主动将他挂到身上，朝卧室走去。

夜晚的气温下降，赤条条的Can在出了浴室的瞬间，本能的缩了一下，不过很快他就不在意了。Tin的吻烫着他的唇，有力的大手温暖着他的身体，两人的胸膛毫无阻隔的贴在一起，擂鼓般的心跳完全分不清到底是谁的。Can觉得自己浑身烫得厉害，下一秒就要被融化。

“好、好热……”Can迷糊的说，“Tin呐，Can好热哦……帮帮Can呐……”

Tin贴着Can的皮肤隐隐发烫，但裸露在空气中的部分却被冷气吹得冰凉。察觉到这一点的Can将Tin抱得更紧，用身体其他的部位，不停的去抚摸和触碰他的皮肤，以此缓解身上的燥热。

无意识的撩人最为致命。

Tin不知道Can是不是还热，但他是真的热起来了，而且越来越热。

走到床边的一瞬间，Tin迫不及待的将Can扔到了床上。深蓝色的床单映衬着Can白白的皮肤，让他看起来就像一块奶油，让人迫不及待想舔进嘴里，含在口中，吞进肚子。

这幅景象让Tin看得双眼发红，额上的青筋不停跳动，就快要抑制不住主人的行动。

“Can，”他靠过去，将手撑到这块奶油的耳边，居高临下的看着他，沙哑而认真的问，“你知道接下来会发生什么吗？你想吗？”

Can双眼迷蒙的看着Tin。

Tin的心，顿时变得一半火热，一半冰凉。

火热的是身体，箭在弦上不得不发；冰凉的是心情，他知道眼前的人根本就没有意识，自己只是在做乘人之危的事情。

他叹了口气，刚要立起身子。Can一把抓住了他离开的手。

“Tin，喜欢Can吗？”他的舌头有点打卷，但并不影响表达的内容，“Can喜欢Tin哦。Tin喜欢Can吗？”

Tin忽然愣住。

“你喜欢我……Can，喜欢Tin吗？”他抖着声音问。

下午询问Pete时的怀疑、困惑与矛盾，此刻完全被抛到了九霄云外。他只知道，在听到Can说喜欢自己的一瞬间，那种从心底涌到四肢百骸的喜悦，简直快要把他撑爆了。

Can睁着水汪汪的眼睛，认真的点头。

“Can喜欢Tin啊，不是男人对女人的喜欢……”

这话像一瓢冷水浇灭了Tin的喜悦。

原来他的“喜欢”，跟自己的“喜欢”并不一样。

“……也不是男人对男人的喜欢，”Can大喘气儿，“而是Can对Tin的喜欢。”

Can并没有注意Tin的情绪，反而自顾自的继续说道。

“Pond说，Can不知道自己喜欢男人还是女人，是因为没有接触过女人。可是Can接触了女人，还是不喜欢。或许Can就是Gay也说不定。可是Can从来没有对哪个男人有过跟Tin一样的想法，Can不想跟男人亲亲，更不想跟男人这样抱抱，还有Pond的教学视频……Can一点也不想跟男人做那些视频上的事。”

Tin觉得自己的呼吸都要变轻了。

他大概能猜到所谓的“教学视频”是什么东西。他想出口问Can一些事情，但又怕打断了Can原本想说的话，自己会错过他最想听的东西。

“可是Can，想和Tin做那些事。”Can松开Tin的手腕，重新抚摸上Tin的脖颈，脸颊，还有嘴唇，“Can想跟Tin亲亲，想跟Tin抱在一起，想……做那些事。”

他睁着眼，不知是真清醒还是假清醒的看着Tin。

“……所以Tin呢？Tin喜欢Can吗？”

Tin抓住他的手，放到嘴边亲了一下。

“不会有人比我更加喜欢Can了。”

他放开Can的手指，翻身下床。Can疑惑的看着他英俊的侧影，无声的询问他为什么不继续。

Tin拉开床头柜的抽屉，找出一管没开过封的KY和一盒套套，重新回到床上。

“Tin也是第一次跟男生做，如果痛的话，要告诉我。”

他的声音跟以前一样冷清，但Can却能察觉到其中的温柔。

他乖乖的点头。

对他这个样子心动到不行，Tin顿了一下，等不及打开KY的包装就扔到一旁，凑过来吻Can。Can抱着他的脖子，主动抬起脑袋，与他唇舌纠缠。

Tin搂着Can，疯狂的从他的唇舌见汲取温暖。他紧紧的抱着Can，好像要把他整个揉进自己的身体里。

他啜饮着Can嘴边的银丝，唇舌渐渐向下移动。在经过喉结的时候咬了一下，引来Can一阵脆弱的颤栗。他无声的笑笑，又沿着脖颈渐渐落到了Can胸前的樱桃上。

那颗樱桃已经立了起来，泛着粉色的光泽。Tin坏心而轻柔的的啃咬着，可惜他只有一张嘴，只能照顾一边。不过为了兼顾公平，他的手指代替了唇舌，抚慰另一边的硬物。

越是用力，越是坚挺得厉害。两个小东西简直跟它们的主人一样倔强。但是Tin欣赏这份倔强，并且预感自己会越来越欣赏，为了表示奖励，他狠狠的吸了一下。

Can不由自主的颤栗起来，Tin叼着它，任由它在口中可怜兮兮的抖动。他抬眼看去，Can白皙的脸颊被晕染出一抹好看的红色，那红色慢慢往下，已经从脖子蔓延到了胸上，眼前的美景让Tin下身绷得更紧。

Tin微微抬起身体，唇舌却沿着Can软软的肚皮一路往下。最终停留在了Can的腹部下方。


End file.
